


Live Again

by Nocivenox



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Depression, Multi, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reverse Harem, reader is female, there is self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocivenox/pseuds/Nocivenox
Summary: You are a small bookstore worker who is suffering at the hands of your parents, who have caused you to have severe depression and anxiety.One day you went out after a bad call from your father to find Grillbys. There you meet a certain skeleton. Will him and his alternate selves be able to help you live again?





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction! I really hope you like It! 
> 
> Thank you to Darkchocolateknives on Tumblr for the support and being my editor!
> 
> For any questions or anything feel free to contact me at my Tumblr daveysramblehour!

When you were little, you thought your parents were your everything. You were a happy child who loved their parents dearly. Every day was an adventure. Your parents would bring you to parks and picnics and everywhere that your tiny heart wanted to go. Your first years were your happiest. You didn’t see what your parents were doing. They were slowly trying to mold your tiny passionate soul into one of obedience. You were just a child and didn’t notice until you were about 5 years old. The years after that were filled with abuse filled words and harsh slaps to your still tiny face. You endured their punishments until you had enough and yelled at them well into the night at the tender age of 15. From then you went to work and tried to stay there until your boss told you to go home. You never wanted to be at the house that would make the markings on your legs deeper as the night wore on. 

One day when your parents were getting you tested for your intelligence, your doctor had decided to diagnose you with severe depression and anxiety. This lead to screaming and more slaps to your slightly bruised face after a nasty fight. Your parents forced you to take the pills and everything else that your doctor had prescribed you, so that you could go back to being obedient. You were never the same. You skipped work to go and seclude yourself somewhere that you could be away from everyone. This behavior got you finally kicked out of your house at the age of 18. Your grades were slowly failing and you couldn’t hold a job to save your life. The day that your parents kicked you out gave you a small confidence to get a new job at a small store and rent a small apartment. 

“You lazy good for nothing! (Y/N) Why don’t you get off your lazy ass and work instead of staying in your bed all day everyday?! We don’t help you with rent for being lazy!” Your father’s voice screamed more obscurities at you through the phone as you laid in bed. Your father was wrong because he didn’t help with the rent. This was all your doing and you were proud of yourself, even if you were in the middle of a horrible depressive episode. This was the end of this conversation and you promptly ended the call between you and your father. 

_ You needed to get out _ !

Dragging yourself out of bed, you threw on some sweatpants and a large sweater, you decided to walk somewhere to find some food. You hadn’t gone shopping because your depressed mind couldn’t afford to deal with nasty cashiers who just wanted to leave. Placing your well used headphones into your ears, you walked out into the crisp night air. Your arms ached from both the cold and hastily wrapped bandages on your arms from the cutting that you had done earlier that day as you listened to your father scream at you. 

_ Why won’t he ever shut the fuck up and leave me alone?  _ You thought to yourself. What did you do to deserve their hateful speech? As you walked along the sidewalk, you saw that there were so many few monsters out. They had come up from the underground about 2 years ago when their Ambassador had lead them out. They were a cute kid and you were happy to see that your small town a state over from Mt. Ebott was every complacent and let the monsters live there. You, yourself had loved the idea of monsters. They were a breath of fresh air in your saddened life, even if you never interacted with one. 

As you walked, you found yourself in front of a bar named Grillby’s. You have never heard of this bar before and just decided the heck with it. You opened the door and walked inside, just to be blindsided by a fire elemental standing at the bar. You tried not to, but you double taked and your heart skipped a beat. A FREAKING FIRE ELEMENTAL WAS AT THE BAR?? You stood there looking like a complete idiot for all of 3 seconds before you shook your head and wondered over to sit in one of the only free bar stools. 

The fire elemental looked over at you and his flames flickered in a state of curiosity. Your look was one of confusion and the elemental stopped cleaning the cup that he was cleaning and tapped a piece of paper that he had laid on the table while you walked over. You looked down and realization took over your features. “Oh…!” Your face flushed with embarrassment. “I’m sorry! I will have a order of fries and a burger.. Please” You spoke with a soft voice. God you were such an idiot. Of course he would want to take your order. You looked at him and he gestured toward the drinks behind him. You glanced over and checked the selection. “If I could just have a small glass of Kahlua and milk that would be great please.” You spoke with a warm kindness. He nodded slightly and went on his way to make your food. As you waited, you looked around. This was a quaint little place and very nice. No one bothered you, as you looked around and saw that the bar was filled with almost all monsters. Some humans were peppered in, but they stayed in a booth together. The whole place had the aura of a good time and it was relaxing. 

As you admired the place, a small chorus of hellos had rang out as a newcomer came into the establishment. You didn’t realize it until the person sat right next to laid it’s skeletal hands on the bar next to yours a small ways away. Wait.. Skeletal?? Your head moved and caught sight of the person right next to you. 

“Well looks like we found a new person to rope in” A deep voice rang out. 

 


	2. A new acquaintance

Oh. It was a skeleton. You looked into the eye lights of said monster. 

“Well. The place seems nice. Why would I take a  _ hike?”  _ You laughed a bit at yourself. The skeleton stares at you with a confused look in his eyes. The small smile that come to your face died instantly. 

“Like hiking on a mountain with rope..?” The small voice was back. “It was a dumb joke I’m sorry.” You hung your head as the skeleton next to you thought for a moment. 

“heh. That one went way over this lazy bone’s head, but it's okay kiddo.” The skeleton laughed a bit and patted your arm. 

To save you from embarrassment, the fire elemental came back with food that smelled like heaven. You immediately said a quick thank you to the monster and went to grab the ketchup for your burger when you notice it missing. Looking to your right, you see the glint in the skeleton’s eye lights as he tipped the ketchup bottle that he held and squirted the red condiment into his open mouth. You couldn’t keep the grimace off of your face. 

“jeez never seen a guy enjoying a nice condiment?” He made a mock grimace. “you really need to  _ ketchup _ with the times. it’s all the rage!” He put the ketchup in between you two as he talked. You ended up letting out a ugly snort at his pun skills. 

“Oh my god. That was awful but way better than my joke.” You laughed and took the ketchup. You put some next to your fries and placed it back in between you two. You realized that you haven’t introduced yourself and mentally face palmed. 

“So.. since I nearly embarrassed myself with my terrible joke making skills, I should probably introduce myself yeah? I am (Y/N).” You looked over at the skeleton with a slight smile on your face. 

“sans. sans the skeleton.” His voice held a laugh and he held out his hand to shake. You took it and immediately heard a loud farting noise. You were stunned for a second before bursting into loud laughter. 

“Oh my god man! You are just the worst!” You choked out between your fits of laughter. It took you a couple minutes for you to calm down before you took a long drink from the cup that Sans pushed towards you. 

After taking your drink, you started to eat. You let out an involuntary moan at the taste of the food. “Jesus Christ man this is so good!” You exclaimed, taking another bite out of the burger. 

“well, there’s a good reason grillbz has success with this place. his cooking tends to get people pretty  _ fired _ up.”

“Oh! So he is the owner? Well I'm stupid.” You gently face palmed and continued to eat. “I should come here more often. When I'm home,I never really eat good like this.” Honestly you barely ever ate anyway. 

“oh? well it's a good thing that you got Grillbys then.” Sans said after drinking more ketchup. 

You nodded and finished your food. Only a moment after, you felt your phone go off in your pocket and glanced at it. Seeing 10 missed text messages from your father brought on a whole new wave of depression. Sighing, you got up and dusted yourself off. “Well this has been fun.” Taking out your wallet, you took the money necessary out and a couple of extra dollars for a tip. “Thank you for the wonderful laughs Sans, and thank you Grillby for the wonderful food.” You spoke with a dry voice. Putting the money on the table, you patted Sans’ shoulder and left with a wave. “I’ll see you guys around.” 

Sans’ eye lights followed you out as you left, glancing at the dark aura around your soul. 

“hey thanks for the ketchup Grillbz. i gotta go talk to the family. put it on my tab” With that he vanished. 

As you got up to your small apartment, you took a moment to slightly bass your head against the door. “Why did father have to ruin it?” You hiccuped a little with unshed tears. 

_ Nothing will be solved right now. _

With those thoughts, you climbed back in bed and went into a fitful sleep.


	3. Excited skeletons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to write swap sans and swapfell sans is gonna be the death of me 
> 
> Feel free to contact me at @nocivenox on Tumblr!

Today was not a good day. Waking up to your father’s ringtone and subsequent spouts of rage at your constant need to disappoint him. It was always like this with him. He never once gave you any acknowledgement to your accomplishments. He only recognized your shortcomings. At least you had injured yourself yesterday and didn't feel the need to. The pain was still evident on your arms as you got up after the phone call. 

 

You took a shower and started your day. You had work at the little bookstore that had been your safe haven since moving out of your parents home. As you got ready, your thoughts went to the events of last night. The bar was a release in your small hellish world. 

You kept replaying the words and puns that had been uttered in your mind. They kept making you giggle. Sans was someone that you would want to see again.

A couple hours later as you were dusting the shelves at the bookstore, you heard yelling. 

“YOU INSOLENT WRETCH! MOVE OUT MY WAY AND LEAVE US ALONE!” That was not good. Walking out of the store quickly, you came to an alleyway where three people were harassing a pair of short skeleton monsters. One of them was in front of the other trying to protect his companion, this skeleton had a purple ensemble with a ripped purple scarf and a scar above his eye socket. 

“HUMANS PLEASE! WE JUST WANT TO PASS TO SEE OUR BROTHERS!” The smaller one had the same pitch as the other, but his sounded so much more childlike. This skeleton was wearing an outfit like the other, but blue and he looked adorable where the other looked flashing and terrifying. They both were wearing what looked like poorly made armor. 

To be honest, you were scared. These people who were harassing them were big and burly. 

“Oh? You really think we are just gonna let you go all willy-nilly? Fat chance, you scum!” One of the men with a bat laughed disgustingly at the monsters. 

This was starting to piss you off. All they wanted to do was go see their siblings! Looking to your right, you saw a couple of big rocks. Acting quickly, you grabbed them and knocked two of them in the head and distracted the third. While the two men were disoriented from the rocks, you yelled out. “Come on!” You gestured to the skeletons and they instantly ran over to you. The man that was distracted rebounded quickly and grabbed the darker dressed skeleton. “LET ME GO!” He screamed. 

“RASPBERRY! MISS HUMAN PLEASE SAVE HIM!” The younger looking monster hide behind you and tugged on your arm. 

Your whole body shook from the adrenaline and you didn't feel the pain from your previous injury. You picked up the biggest rock and whipped at the guy, nailing him in the nose. 

With him in pain, you fled the scene quickly and led the two skeletons to your store. 

Now that you were safe, your body was catching up to you. Tears began to prick your eyes as you surveyed the people that you saved. 

“MISS HUMAN! THANK YOU FOR SAVING US! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY! I AM FOREVER IN YOUR FAVOR!” Blueberry ran up to you and gave you a hug. You were stunned and couldn't hug back. This didn't phase the little excited skeleton and he bounced back and started to yell at raspberry was It?

“DID YOU SEE HOW MISS HUMAN FOUGHT VALIANTLY BERRY??” He had literal stars in his eyes. 

“YES BLUE I SAW THE MISERABLE HUMAN’S BATTLE. NOW WE MUST GET BACK TO THE DOG AND ORANGE! I CAN'T STAND TO BE HERE ANY LONGER!” The darker looking of the pair had his arms crossed and he was tapping his foot. 

You however were not really paying attention. After the hug, you basically shut down. 

**You were having a panic attack.**

You slid down the counter and curled into yourself. The brutes knew who you were now. They were going to come after you for saving some monsters. 

What were you going to do? 


	4. The hospital part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the couple days of not updating!  
> Updates will be crazy until I figure out a schedule!  
> To say sorry I fixed the format and gave you a longer Chapter! 
> 
> Again feel free to ask questions on my Tumblr @nocivenix!

**Your chest** **_hurt_ **

You couldn’t get air into your lungs. 

What were you going to do? Those thugs now knew that you were helping monsters. What would they do to you if they had friends? What would your  _ parents  _ do if they knew? 

You were hyperventilating and tears stung your eyes. 

This was one of the worst panic attacks yet and you couldn’t stop yourself from curling into your body. Your arms gripped your wounded arms and blood had started to seep through your shirt sleeves. 

“BERRY WHAT DO WE DO? THE HUMAN IS BLEEDING!” Blueberry was freaking out. He was so happy that this human had helped him and Berry, but once they were away from the danger, she had freaked out. Was she supposed to be this scared? This freaked out? He didn’t know how to help his new friend!

“WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO YOU IMBECILE? CAN’T YOU TELL THE HUMAN IS HURTING ITSELF? WE NEED TO TAKE IT TO A HOSPITAL!” Berry had stomped his foot. He was angry. He wanted to get away from this stupid human, but he couldn’t just leave the one human who helped him get away from those thugs. “COME ON BLUE! LET’S GET IT TO A HOSPITAL AND CALL THE DOG AND ORANGE.” He stomped over to you and lifted your arm. You cried out and grabbed Berry’s arm to get him to let go. 

“BERRY YOU ARE HURTING THE HUMAN!” Blue ran over and picked you up gently while getting your arm out of Berry’s grasp. “DON’T WORRY HUMAN! WE WILL HELP YOU! WE WILL GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!”

Your eyes grew wide and you began to stutter and shake. “P-please no h-hospitals!” Your tears were coming full force from the pain and the fear from going to the hospital. 

Blue’s eye lights were full of confusion. “BUT HUMAN WE MUST GET YOU TO ONE! WE CANNOT HELP YOU RIGHT NOW!” 

“LET’S JUST GO AND LEAVE ALREADY WRETCH!” Berry’s voice was filled with impatience. 

“J-just lock up t-then..” You spoke to the skeletons. You knew you were no match. 

The skeletons locked your work up and walked swiftly to the hospital while drips of blood fell to the pavement from your wounds. 

A couple hours passed by as you were treated for your wounds. You had found out that because of the little scuffle that you had been in earlier that day,  they had opened wider and had the first signs of infection. Because your shirt was soaked with blood, they had you wear a hospital gown.

“This is so embarrassing..” You mumbled to yourself. You were alone in the room because the monsters were not your family and the hospital was being discriminating. 

“How are you feeling dear?” This pudgy nurse called out to you as she entered the room. “I hope those monster’s didn’t hurt you badly!”

Your eyes widened. “They didn’t hurt me!” You were struck with how much prejudice that this nurse held. You looked at her with a disgusted look upon your face and you were gonna yell at her when the door slammed open. 

“What in sam  _ hell  _ are you doing in here (Y/N)?!” The deep voice of your father froze you on the spot. 

_ Oh no _

“D-d-dad! It was all a m-misunderstanding!” You were shaking and scared. Your father had that look upon his face that screamed that he was angry. He marched right over to you and roughly grabbed your arm on the wound which caused you to shriek with pain. Your eyes immediately filled with tears for the 3rd time today and you held them back. He hated when you cried. Out of corner of your eyes you saw the two skeletons flanked on both sides with taller skeletons. 

“I do not care if it was a misunderstanding! You were supposed to be at work! I had to drive my ass down here when I get a fucking call from this hospital saying that you were here with cuts on your arms with a  _ filthy  _  monster!” Your father was spitting in your face from how mad he was. You cowered in fear and you could feel your arm throbbing from how hard he was squeezing your arm. 

“I-i’m sorry..” You managed to say before a loud noise was heard. You registered pain on your cheek and your brain knew that your dad had slapped you. 

“Okay sir! I’m gonna have to ask you to leave! We do not condone violence to our patients!” The nurse who had stood by as you were berated by your father now decided to step in.

Your father glanced over at her and then dropped his hold on your arm, in turn your body crumpled to the ground.

“You better get out of here soon and go back to work or else young lady!” He yelled at you before turning around. You didn't register his yell as your eyes were on the skeletons. Blue looked like he wanted to run over and help you, but he was held back by the taller skeleton in a orange hoodie. Berry looked absolutely furious as he tapped his boot on the floor. He looked like he wanted to hit your father. The taller skeletons had stoic faces, but you could tell that they were angry as well. 

Once your father walked out, the nurse rushed over to you. 

“O-oh honey please let me-!” You whipped around and gave her a death stare.

“Oh now you want to do something?? What were you gonna do when he was yelling at me? Right! NOTHING!” You slapped the hand away that she held out. “Just GET OUT!” You screamed at her. She hastily got up and ran out the door. 

 

_ Today was the worst day. You wanted to die.  _

 


	5. The hospital part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter!  
> I'm shooting to have new chapters out every Sunday.  
> Sorry about the wait for this chapter,it was my birthday this week and I partied hard.
> 
> Feel free to ask questions on my Tumblr @nocivenox!

After the woman left, you allowed yourself to break down. Everything had gone wrong today and your mental health couldn’t take it. 

Your hands went to your hair and you tried to keep your wailing to a minimum, but you couldn’t help yourself. You slunk to the ground and laid your head on the floor, curling into yourself as you let your despair consume you. 

Blue finally pushed away from his brother and ran into the room, falling to his knees in front of your trembling form. 

“M-MISS HUMAN?” He spoke with an uncertainty. He didn't want to cause you any more pain than what was already caused. You couldn’t hear him through your yells. 

He took a risk and gently tapped you on the shoulder. You reacted instantly and jumped back, landing into a soft hoodie. You looked behind you to see orange in your tear filled vision. You could smell honey and smoke in his sweater. 

“Be careful there little lady, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” A husky voice said softly to you. 

“PAP- ORANGE! GOOD TIMING BROTHER! SHE COULD HAVE HURT HERSELF FURTHER!” The little skeleton cried out. He had moved closer to you in effort to catch you if his brother didn't do so already. 

“I couldn't help that she was falling for me bro.” You felt the orange clad skeleton gently lifted you up back into a sitting position. He turned you toward him. “Are you okay?” He spoke with a hesitancy. His fingers grazed the cheek that had been slapped. You sucked in a breath when pain come to your cheek. You quickly moved his hand off of your face and looked away, shrinking into yourself once more. 

“It's no big deal..This happens all the time.” You said the last part in a low voice to yourself. 

The 4 skeletons all looked at each other with varying degrees of worry. 

“MISS HUMAN!” Blue’s loud voice made you cower a bit as the memory of your father’s screaming assaults your mind. 

“You might want to tune it a bit down for her bro.” Blue’s brother rubbed your back a bit in reassurance. You lifted your head and stared straight at him.

“Why are you here..? I thought you would have run away scared..especially since he hates monsters.” Your voice shook. 

“WE DO NOT LEAVE FRIENDS ALONE WHILE THEY ARE CLEARLY IN DANGER MISS (Y/N)!” Blue came into your line of vision next to his brother. After a moment, blue gasped loudly. “WE DID NOT INTRODUCE YOU TO OUR BROTHERS!” He grabbed your hand which was holding onto your wounded arm and gently held it in his own. 

“MY BROTHER HERE IS ORANGE!” He patted his brother’s head. 

“sup.” Orange said while unwrapping a sucker and placing it inside his mouth. You looked on in awe for a moment before Blue turned you to the other skeleton who hadn't said a word. This skeleton had a fluffy jacket, much like San’s, but it was shorter and black. He had an ensemble much like his edgy brother, complimented by a big collar.0

“THIS IS BERRY’S BROTHER SYRUP!” Blue settled for pointing at the skeleton. Syrup glanced over at you with a silent look. 

“HE IS THE DOG AND HE DIDN'T NEED TO BE INTRODUCED BLUE.” Berry said with a mild annoyance. 

“HE IS YOUR BROTHER AND HE IS HERE WITH US SO OF COURSE HE'S GONNA BE INTRODUCED. THAT IS PROPER ETIQUETTE FOR MEETING NEW PEOPLE BERRY!!” Blue patted his chest in a happy manner. 

“Bro, We should probably get back. Papyrus is making dinner and you know how much he likes all of us to be there.” Orange drawled out in between his sucker. Blue gasped and picked you up so that you were on your feet. 

“I AM TERRIBLY SORRY MISS (Y/N)! BUT WE MUST BE LEAVING! OUR FAMILY NEEDS TO HAVE OUR FAMILY DINNER!” He gently hugged you and bounded to the door. “ I HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER! WE WILL COME IN A FEW DAYS TO CHECK UP ON YOU! BE SAFE MY NEW FRIEND!” His enthusiasm was creating a small smile on your face. 

“I’m sorry that we had to meet on bad terms (Y/N), but I hope that having my cool bro as a friend will help. If you need anything, feel free to message either Blue or myself.” Orange patted your shoulder and slipped a piece of paper into your hand. He had a look of worry on his face as you held his gaze as he walked over to his brother. 

“COME ON DOG. I WISH TO GO HOME!” Berry grabbed his brother’s jacket as Blue slung his arm in between Orange’s.

“yes m’lord.” Syrup’s low voice rang out. In the next moment, all the skeletons were gone. 

 

Your mind was in a haze. Your father’s words kept ringing in your head. You slumped to the ground once more and you replayed the days events in your mind. The skeletons were a light in the darkness, but your father’s words cut a hole deep in your soul. Your hands clenched and you heard the rustling of the paper that you had momentarily forgotten was in your hand. You looked down at it and weren't surprised when it was two phone numbers. You silently got up and placed the numbers into your tiny phone. You simply put them in as Blue and Orange. You immediately stopped once you realized something. 

  
_ Did they just fucking teleport? _


	6. The missing skeleton Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter whoo!
> 
> So I've been throwing around the idea of making a one-shot series in my head for a while. So I'm gonna start trying to do that! Feel free to send ideas in the comments or at my tumblr @nocivenox!

You were released from the hospital the next day and you immediately curled into a corner and blasted music in your tiny apartment. 

Your head was swimming. So many new people in the last two days and all of them are skeletons. How many more are you going to meet? 

 

After a couple of hours of sitting in seclusion, your stomach began to growl. You sighed. You had yet to go buy groceries. Getting up, you decided to go back to that establishment where you had met Sans. Maybe he was there? Putting on a T-shirt and pants, you grabbed your bag and left your apartment. 

Once you arrived at Grillby’s , you were welcomed by the warmth that Grillby naturally emitted. Glancing around, you found that Sans was absent. You were mildly disappointed, but you decided to let it be. You had just met the guy for fucks sakes! Taking your seat, you waved at Grillby and gave him a small smile. 

“Hey Grillby, Can I get one of your great Hamburgers and fries with a side of cheese please? I feel like gorging myself on cheese.” You gave a small laugh and his flames flickered with amusement. He nodded his understanding and walked to get your food. While waiting, your mind went to the other skeletons. Blue and Orange seemed like nice people, however, Berry and Syrup didn’t seem like nice people. You debated whether to message either of the brothers. You technically only met them yesterday. Would they think you were desperate for friends? You were lonely. You never really had any friends because of your parents. Their scolding and harsh words made you afraid to make any friends. Yet, you were an adult now. Your father couldn’t really punish you now that you were out of his house. 

With that resolve, you decided to text the more energetic of the brothers. 

**_(Y/N):_ ** _ Hey Blue..? This is (Y/N).  _

His reply came 2 minutes later. 

**_Blue:_ ** _ OH MY GOSH! HELLO MISS (Y/N)! I AM EXTREMELY HAPPY THAT YOU HAD TEXTED ME! HOW ARE YOU FRIEND?? _

Good thing that he was so excited. It brought a small smile upon your face. Your food arrive and you replied to his message with a fry poking out of your mouth. 

**_(Y/N):_ ** _ I am doing better. You guys really made the fight with my dad better. If I may ask, what are you doing?  _

**_Blue:_ ** _ THAT IS GOOD! WELL MY FAMILY AND I ARE GOING TO FIND PAPYRUS’ BROTHER! HE SEEMS TO HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP SOMEWHERE! THAT LAZY BONES!  _

**_(Y/N):_ ** _ He is lazy! How could he have fallen asleep somewhere and not be woken up?  _

As you sent the message, the door to the burst open and in came a tall skeleton that looked like Orange. This skeleton however had a white and red ensemble much like Blue’s. 

“GRILLBY! HAVE YOU SEEN SANS? HE HAS FALLEN ASLEEP SOMEWHERE AND WE CAN’T FIND HIM!” The skeleton marched right up to the bar and put his hands on his hips. Your eyes held surprise. Was this Sans’ brother? You immediately went to text Blue. 

**_(Y/N):_ ** _ Is Papyrus in a place called Grillby’s talking to the guy about his brother?  _

His reply was immediate. 

**_Blue:_ ** _ WHY YES HUMAN. WHY? ARE YOU IN THERE EATING THAT HORRIBLY GREASY FOOD?  _

You didn’t have enough time to reply as the door burst open again and in came Blue. He immediately spotted you and ran over to you.

“HELLO MISS (Y/N)!! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WOULD COME AND EAT HERE!” He sat next to you and began to swing his legs idly. You couldn’t help but laugh a little bit. 

“The food is great. Why would I not eat here? Plus I get to see Grillby who is a awesome dude.” You finished off your food and when you pushed your plate back, you felt a glove upon your shoulder. 

“YOU ARE JUST LIKE MY LAZYBONES OF A BROTHER THEN HUMAN! HE ALWAYS EATS HERE. BUT IT'S ODD AS TO WHY HE ISN’T HERE!” Papyrus exclaimed right next to your ear. 

“I mean.. It’s good food? And Sans is a pretty cool guy so it's nice to see people that want to talk to me.” You said with a sheepish smile. After a second you were promptly picked up by the skeleton and tossed over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. 

“YOU WILL HELP US FIND HIM THEN NEW HUMAN FRIEND! WITH MORE PEOPLE IT WILL BE EASIER FOR US TO FIND MY BROTHER!” 

“YES! PAPYRUS YOU ARE CORRECT! WITH MISS (Y/N)’S HELP WE WILL FIND HIM IN NO TIME! MWE-HEHE!” Blue exclaimed and they both struck a pose, with you almost falling off of Papyrus’ shoulder in the process. 

“LET US BE OFF HUMAN!” Papyrus pointed toward the door and then said to Grillby, “PUT MISS HUMAN’S FOOD ON SANS’ TAB! I WILL GET HIM TO PAY IT SOMEDAY!” And then the duo was off out of the establishment.    
  


You, Blue and Papyrus looked for Sans everywhere. You never once left Papyrus’ shoulder and it was starting to be uncomfortable. After a couple of minutes, you felt a vibration in your pocket. You carefully took out your phone to see a text message. 

**_??:_ ** _ Hey there buddy, can you tell Blue that he needs to pick up ingredients for his special recipe?  _

**_??:_ ** _ Btw, this is Orange.  _

You looked over at Blue who was talking to Papyrus about a puzzle that they were both making. 

“Hey Blue, Orange wants you to buy ingredients for your special dish?” You ended it with a question. 

“OH OF COURSE! WE DO NEED TO BUY INGREDIENTS PAPYRUS! OUR DISHES WILL BE THE BEST IN-” He couldn’t finish his sentence as he tripped over a person lying on the sidewalk. 

 

_ Why was Sans in the middle of the street?! _


	7. The missing skeleton part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a big thank you to my editor darkchocolateknives on Tumblr with helping me with this ♡ 
> 
> If you didn't see, I have a new little Tumblr for my writings. It's called daveysramblehour! I have a picture of what I think Reader looks like, but do think of any other way to interpret her!

“BROTHER!” Papyrus immediately took you off his shoulder and once put down, you went to help Blue up. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET??” He picked up Sans and shook him until Sans’ eye lights flickered to life. 

“Oh hey bro, sup?” Sans’ baritone voice replied to his brother. He looked very comfortable in his brother’s hold. Did he do this often? 

“SANS! YOU HAD ALL OF US WORRIED! WE EVEN WENT TO GRILLBYS AND FOUND OUR NEW FRIEND!” Blue took you by the shoulders and put you in Sans’ line of sight as he yelled at him. 

“Oh hey kid, seems like you met some of the family.” You shrugged in response, bring a slight grimace to your arm began to hurt from all the jostling it had endured. 

“OH MISS (Y/N)! IS YOUR ARM OKAY?” Blue immediately went to your aid and checked your bandages. “YOUR BANDAGES NEED TO BE CHANGED! LET’S TAKE YOU TO OUR HOUSE SO I CAN HELP YOU!”

Sans’ eye lights went to yours as you glanced at him. “Don’t jostle her too much Blue, I might not know what happened, but if you move her too much, it’ll hurt her more.”

Papyrus gasped and dropped Sans and went to you and hugged you. 

“OH HUMAN! DID I HURT YOU?! I AM SO SORRY!!” Papyrus had small orange tears in his eye sockets as you awkwardly patted him on the back in comfort. 

“It’s okay Papyrus, you weren’t the one who hurt me..” You trailed off. Your father was the one who hurt you, in many more ways than one. 

A cold hand came upon your cheek in the same place that Orange had touched yesterday. 

“Is your face okay?” Sans’ asked with a worried look upon his face. 

“NO, HER FATHER HIT HER WHEN ME AND BERRY TOOK HER TO THE HOSPITAL FOR HER INJURIES YESTERDAY!” Blue’s voice had you flinching. 

“Blue… can we drop this please..?” Your voice shook as anxiety began to flood your system. 

Blue’s look of confusion had you wanting to say more, but you physically couldn’t. 

“Come on guys, let’s go home and help her with her injuries. She looks like she needs it, _ tibia _ honest.”

Sans’ gathered everybody easily because Papyrus refused to let you go after hearing that your father had hurt you and then your vision went black. You felt as though the air around you was laid thin, luckily you were only in the blackness for a second or so. You arrived in a big house. 3 different colored couches adorned the living room as well as a 65 inch flat screen tv. The kitchen held a large dining table with a mismatch amount of dining ware set on the table. A staircase was along the back wall leading into the bedrooms on the second floor. 

Papyrus walked over to the faded green couch and placed you there. Blue immediately went to the closet and came back with a first aid kit. 

A stomping could be heard on the second floor and onto the stairs. On the bottom of the stairs was a scary looking tall skeleton monster. His ensemble was much like Berry’s but red in color. 

“BLUE! WHAT IS THIS MEANING OF THIS?! WHY IS THERE A DISGUSTING HUMAN IN OUR HOUSEHOLD?” His voice was a deeper pitch of Berry’s and you found yourself not scared of him.

“MISS (Y/N) IS OUR NEW FRIEND AND I AM HELPING HER WITH HER WOUNDS!” Blue happily replied as he held up one of your sleeves and instructed you to hold it as he unwrapped the bandages from your arms. 

“SHE SHOULD NOT BE ALLOWED IN MY HOUSE!” The skeleton was angry. 

“EDGE IT DOESN’T MATTER! IT IS ALL OF OUR HOUSE AND PAPYRUS AND SANS BROUGHT HER SO YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID!” 

Your head began to swim. Who was this douche? He irked you, his behavior was somewhat like you father’s and you didn’t like that at all. 

“...Well. Ain’t he in a _ femur _ ous rage.”

A groan was heard from both Blue and Papyrus when Papyrus came back into the room with a bottle of water. You had to suppress a giggle 

“SANS! ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPID PUNS!” Papyrus picked up his brother and marched him upstairs. 

“WHEN SANS OR ANY OF OUR OTHER FAMILY MEMBERS DOES TOO MANY PUNS, THEY GO INTO TIME OUT IN THEIR ROOMS.” Blue told you as he redressed your wounds. 

“Like children?” You asked with a smirk and a giggle.  These skeletons were lightening your mood up by the minute. By the time your giggles stopped, Blue was finished with your bandages. You had surprised him by hugging him and giving him a soft “thank you”. 

“YOU ARE VERY WELCOME MISS (Y/N!) I AM VERY HAPPY THAT YOU FOUND BERRY AND I IN THAT ALLEY! YOU ARE A GOOD FRIEND!” Blue hugged you back with a slight blue blush. 

“Oh no.. thank you Blue for coming to the hospital with me. I wouldn’t know what my father would have done..” You laid your head on his shoulder and leaned more into the hug. 

“You two must be slowly turning into trees… because this is the  _ sappiest _ thing I’ve seen.” And suddenly, there’s Orange. 

“Yeah, they’re really _ pining _ for each other.” Oop, now there’s Sans.

“I’d say she’s got him in the _ palm _ of her hand.”

“To tell the truth, this is a  _ tree _ mendously cheesy scene.”

You couldn’t help but giggle against Blue until your giggles turned into full blown laughs. You had not laughed this much in ages and it felt so good to laugh like this. You couldn’t help but feel yourself getting attached to these people. They could be soon called  _ friends _

Your moment was interrupted by Papyrus yelling from the kitchen, 

  


**_“I WISH WE LEFT YOU ON THE SIDEWALK!”_ **


	8. What to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST! 
> 
> Feel free to follow my tumblr and ask questions! @daveysramblehour

“O-oh Papyrus don’t say that to your brother!” You said, your voice suddenly serious. You got up and walked over to Papyrus and patted his chest. “You should never say that, even in jest.” Your tone of voice was not one that you had wished that the skeletons never had to hear. You just couldn’t help it. Those words no matter who spoke them, caused your heart to hurt. Time seemed to stop for a moment as words echoed in your head. Your father’s ill fated words played in your mind and it had started a massive headache. You couldn’t help that the words replayed and caused you to start shaking.

“I AM VERY SORRY HUMAN! I DIDN’T MEAN TO UPSET YOU!” Papyrus took you into his arms and gave you a soft hug. He had seen the shadow of pain cross over your features. Your body froze with the contact. “WHO HURT YOU SO BADLY TO HAVE THIS SADNESS HUMAN?” He couldn’t stop himself from asking. The whole time that he had known you, he had seen that you were easily upset and scared. The shaking that racked your body was concerning. 

In response, you looked away and said with a shaking voice, “It is none of your concern.”

“BEING HIT BY YOUR FAMILY MEMBER IS OF OUR CONCERN MISS (Y/N)! YOU ARE OUR FRIEND! FRIEND’S LOOK OUT FOR EACH OTHER!” Blue brought himself over and joined the hug. You let yourself relish the affection for a second, until your mind caught up with you and you gently pushed them away. 

“I’m sorry.. I can’t burden you with my problems. I’ve barely known you for a week..” You shrunk into yourself slightly. You couldn’t let these sweet skeletons know the depth of your pain. You decided to keep it hidden and wobbled over to the door. “I better get home.. My parents would want me to go to sleep for work tomorrow..” You opened the door swiftly and walked out before any of the skeletons could follow. 

As you walked home, your phone was bombarded by texts from Blue and Papyrus, but you couldn’t bring yourself to answer. You had come close to being happy, but at what cost? You were scared of what your parents would do. Your father hated the monsters and he was capable of doing unimaginable things. If he could hurt you and basically torture you, what makes you think that he wouldn’t hurt the skeleton family? 

 

A few days pass in quiet sadness. The days blended into another as you kept yourself at a distance from the skeletons. They would text or try to call you often, but you wouldn’t reply. Every time that the phone had gone to voicemail, your chest constricted. They didn’t deserve it one bit. Currently, you were putting some books that some customers had put in the wrong places, back into their proper spots. Your mind would wander to the skeletons far too often and it was starting to hurt your heart. You were pushing away the first friends that you ever had. 

Before your mind could dwell deeper into the self hatred that was boiling out of your soul, the doorbell chimed and you looked over and your heart stopped. Blue and Orange were standing inside the store. 

“Come on kid, we have to have a talk.” Orange walked over to you and gently took your hand. You snatched your hand away. “N-no!” You began to shake again. “I can’t hurt you with my problems! I don’t want to cause you any pain..” Your eyes had started to water. Your heart squeezed with fear. You knew that if you told them, they would try to help you and you couldn’t let them get hurt. 

“(Y/N) Please, we just want to help.” He tried to go for your hand again and you ended up smacking it. 

“I DON’T WANT YOUR HELP!” You yelled at him as your voice wavered with tears. A brief look of pain came upon Orange’s face. 

“MISS (Y/N)! WE CARE ABOUT YOU. YOU ARE GOING TO COME WITH US SO WE CAN HELP YOU!” Blue grabbed you and picked you up. He hugged you tightly and held your hands close to your chest as to not hurt you or cause you to hurt him. 

“B-blue! P-please! I don’t want to burden you with my shitty problems!” You cried out as tears flowed down your face. You were having the startings of an anxiety attack at the prospect of having to tell their family everything. Both brothers began to shush you and rub your back as the world turned to black. 

 

You arrived in the skeleton family home once more. Blue continued to help you and once your eyes opened, you saw that all the brothers were there, except for the scary ones. 

You tried to struggle again in Blue’s arms, but he quickly held your arms fast. 

“PLEASE STOP! YOU ARE GOING TO OPEN UP YOUR WOUNDS AGAIN!” Blue was on the edge of panic. He could feel your wrappings. 

“IT DOESN’T MATTER BLUE YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME AT THE STORE!” You cried out in pain as your wounds were opened up slightly for the third time this week. 

A cold air seized your heart and you couldn’t move. Your body was let go out of Blue’s arms and turned to sit next to him.

“Kid. you really need to tell us something. After hearing what your father did at the hospital, we want to help you.” Sans’ voice came in front of you as he popped out of existence. He laid his hands on your shoulders. Your eyes bored into his eye lights. He took a series of big breaths and placed his hand onto your chest. For a second you were confused until you felt your body try to follow him. 

_ He was helping you calm your anxiety attack.  _

Your eyes filled with tears once more. You tried your best to breath with him and once your breathing was under control, the pressure in your chest left and you slumped against the couch. 

With the attack out of the way, your brain went a mile a minute. Should you tell them? What would you lose? Your father? That didn’t matter anymore. He didn’t live with you. Would you damn them to death because of your father’s anger? You couldn’t but what could you do? No one would listen to you because of his strings that he could pull with the police. But, these skeletons weren’t humans. They had too much compassion and love to not listen to you. 

 

You knew your answer, you would tell them. You would push through the pain of what's to come to tell them. These were your friends. 

_ You were filled with perseverance.  _


	9. Deep down Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SELF HARM, CHILD CRUELTY 
> 
> Sorry that this is a much shorter chapter, but I just needed to get this angst out of the way so that we can get to the happy parts!!
> 
> Tell me how you feel about the story so far and ask questions over at my tumblr! @Daveysramblehour

This was it. This was gonna be the first time telling your tale to someone. Would it make everything better? Would these skeletons be there for you when they find out about the thoughts, fears and pains? Your heart burned with anxiety, but you wanted to push past this. This hole in your life that you were thrust into was sinking lower each day and you needed to get out. 

Currently you were sat in the middle of the multi-colored couches that littered the living room. You decided to alone in the circle of skeletons to ease your fears of letting go. Your head hung low as you placed an earbud into your ear and pressed play on your music. Music was your haven, it grounded you. Lacey Sturm’s   
Rot   
began to play on repeat as you took a breath, ready to tell your new found friends what happened to you. 

“ It wasn’t so bad when I was young. My parents treated me like a princess everyday since I was born. Everyday was an adventure..” You brought your knees up to your chest and placed your hand onto your chest, gripping it slightly to further ground yourself.  “It didn’t begin to get worse until I was about 5 years old. I didn’t realize it then, but my parents would slowly try to pressure me into learning and obedience.” Your other hand subconsciously went to your neck. “One day I was just too fussy. I didn’t want to do anything that my parents wanted me to do. They wanted me to stay in my room with no play time and read for hours on end. I flat out refused and cried.” Your hand began to shake slightly. “Father had had enough and grabbed me by my neck. He ended up throwing me at my desk and I cried out.” Your shaking hand went to the corner of your forehead, where a small jagged scar was laid. “I had hit my head on the corner of my desk and ended up getting stitches.” Your eyes went to Sans’ eyelights as they filled with tears. “There was so much _ blood.  _ I couldn’t understand why I had so much in my head..” 

You felt lanky arms wrap around your shoulder and you saw a flash of red in your peripherals. You welcomed Papyrus’ hug as your body shook with the fading memories. “That was the day that the beatings started. I was beaten into submission..” You looked toward the door to avoid the gaze of those around you. “If I didn’t do an assignment right or get straight A’s, I would be slammed into the door frame of my room. I was a quiet child and I had no friends.  _ They  _ wouldn’t allow me to. This went on until I was 15. With a work permit in hand, I got a job where I would stay well into the night until I was forced to go home. That was the only peace I had, because a month after I got the job, I had gone to the doctor and was given medicine for depression and severe anxiety.” You went into your bag that Orange had grabbed for you before leaving the store and brought out several bottles of pills. “I have been taking these since then. They are supposed to help with everything but they  _ don’t.”  _

“THEN WHAT DOES (Y/N)?” Blue asked out of curiosity. He had picked up one of the bottles as well as Orange and Sans and had been examining them.

“ **This.** ” You said as you pulled up your sleeves and pants. Your skin was littered with perfect straight silver lines and some indescribable lines. A gasp was heard and Blue burst into tears. 

“YOU CUT INTO YOUR SKIN TO MAKE YOURSELF FEEL BETTER?? WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU?!” Berry yelled in a rage. Sans whipped his head toward him and gave him a stare. 

“I am an idiot. I am a stupid speck of a being who has parents that never love her because she can’t do anything right.” You spoke with a certainty. It was all you ever known. Your parents hated you. You fucked up everyday. That’s why you cut. You are so sick and tired of your father giving you pain. You should have just gotten your own. 

_ “Now who the fuck is telling you these lies sweetheart?” A deep gravely voice comes from upstairs.  _


	10. Cuddle session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sweetness gives me feels! A longer chapter for those who need a pick me up ♡
> 
> An announcement at the bottom!

The new skeleton walked down the stairs and came to stand right in front of you. This skeleton had a jacket like Sans’ but dark in color and a bright red collar around his neck. He placed his finger under your chin and leaned your head up to have you stare him in his red eye lights as tears fell down your cheeks. 

“I don’t know who’s been lyin’ to ya sweetheart, but you seem like a nice gal. so i don’t wanna hear none of that bullshit that your shitty ass parents tell you.” He growled out in his deep voice. 

Your shaking form was captivated by this skeleton. He went straight to the point and it resonated in your heart for a split second until your depression pushed past the warmth. 

“I’ve been listening to them for so many years it’s hard not to think that I’m a piece of shit..” You trailed off, forcing your head away from the new skeleton. As you faced away from him, you took Papyrus’ arms off of you and moved yourself to a more distant part of the living room away from the prying eyes. Your arms started to feel itchy and your tears dried onto your already grimy face. You couldn’t talk anymore. The self deprecating voices were hurting your heart. The skeleton family could see in your soul how much you were hurting inside and out, but what happened next helped give them the determination to help you. 

 

When you had moved, your headphones had popped out of your phone causing lyrics to spill from the device. 

“ **_Oh my God, save my soul_ ** ****_  
_ **_And still I want what's pure and want what's right_ ** ****_  
_ **_But I need another fix tonight_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Oh my God, save my soul”_

As the music blasted through your phone, you subconsciously began to scratch at your newly healed arms. Every single skeleton had varying degrees of guilt and compassion etched onto their skulls. In the next moment, you were enveloped in a tight hug between Blue and Papyrus. Soon their brothers joined in, putting their hoodies around their brothers head to soften their bones. 

“COME ON BERRY, SYRUP AND RED! YOU WANT TO HELP HER TOO RIGHT?” Blue said to the skeletons not in the hug in his too loud voice. 

“WHY WOULD I WANT TO TOUCH HER? SHE ISN’T MY FRIEND!” Berry argued, putting his hands in his hips. A small sniff came from you and he froze. He took a moment to think and then groaned out loud and grabbed his brother and joined the hug. 

“come on Red, no funny business.” Sans told the dark skeleton. He shambled over and joined in. 

Your whole body shook and you started to cry uncontrollably. “I...I’m glad I met you guys..” You sniffed. “If It wasn’t for that day that I met Sans..I would have probably tried to off myself.” You laid your head into Blue’s chest plate since he was in front of you. He patted your head and began to pet your hair in a soothing manner. At this display of affection, you hiccuped and cried harder. This was the first time that someone had treated you with such a gentle hand that you had to cry. 

“jeez, kid, _ cry _ didn’t think someone could open the waterworks like that.” Without missing a beat, there’s Sans.

“probably couldn’t couldn’t cry more even if  _ weep _ inned her down.” Red followed suit as well, transitioning smoothly into…

“hey, ease up, red.” Orange would muse. “ _ wail _ want to be mild, otherwise none of us will be having a  _ bawl _ .”

As they bantered back and forth, You couldn’t help but laugh. They were doing it to make you feel better and you were definitely feeling the love. Red seemed like a sweetheart but with a tough exterior. Much better than his brother, Edge.

For about an hour or so the skeleton family made you lay with them in an impromptu cuddle pile by Blue and Papyrus’ suggestion. 

“THIS WILL SURELY MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER MISS (Y/N)!” Blue brought you closer to him and you had curled into a small ball and had laid your head on his chest plate. 

The cuddle pile was the best thing you had ever experienced and it made you feel so happy, until a horrible thought came to your head. As you spoke your thought allowed, you sprang up and looked around in a panic. 

“Oh shit.. What about my dad..?” Your father would be ruthless if he found out that you had befriended a family of skeletons. 

“What do you mean? If your father brings his sorry ass near you when we are around, he will have a   **b a d  t i m e .** ” Sans’ voice deepened as he said those words, he had slipped from the cuddle pile to lay on the couch and when you rose in your current state, he had sat up. 

“But.. You don’t understand.” You rushed over to Sans and put your quivering hands on his shoulders much like he did with you earlier. “My father is a powerful man. He had people in places that I don’t know where he got them from. I was always in the dark because I was useless to his company. He is a monster hater and if he sees me with you.. I don’t know what will happen!!” Your voice reached a higher pitch as your panic slowly started to reach hysteria. 

“(Y/n)” Orange took your shoulders and twisted you around to meet his eyelights. 

“We have friends in high places. We know the Queen and King of all monsters. No matter what, we will help you with your father. Our bones are strong enough to deal with anything that comes our way. We also have Captains and members of the Royal Guards, don’t we guys?” Orange looked around the living room. 

“WE WILL MOST CERTAINLY CRUSH YOUR ENEMIES!” Berry yelled out as he went over to stand next to Papyrus and Blue. 

“WE WILL PROTECT YOU (Y/N)! BLUE AND I ARE THE BEST MEMBERS OF THE ROYAL GUARD!” Papyrus and Blue struck a pose with an imaginary wind blowing through their capes. 

“MERE MEMBERS OF THE GUARD WILL NOT LAST WHEN MATCHED AGAINST THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE!” Edge burst from the kitchen and pushed past them to strike a pose much like the previous ones. You couldn’t help but smile at the display. 

  
Your soul was filled with  **_Happiness._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently revamped my Patreon! It now includes both writing tiers and art tiers!
> 
> Feel free to glance at it or become a patreon if you enjoy my content! Patreon.com/nocivenox


	11. Once comfortable, Now scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about missing the update time last week! It was really hard to write this one. But next one will be fun I promise! 
> 
> Also! I need suggestions for what the skelefam and reader to do to help cheer her up from her father! Comment or feel free to send asks to my Tumblr! @daveysramblehour 
> 
> Also my patreon is still up if anyone wants to help me out there! C:

Being stuck in a cuddle puddle meant that you couldn't move. You had fallen asleep with all the skeletons keeping your post anxiety body warm. It was nice. Your mind was at ease for the first time in years. It was blissful. 

 

However your sleep was disturbed as a ringtone had screamed next to your ear, which was perched on Blue’s chest. Your body whipped up and you scrambled to pick it up. You didn't have to look at the caller id to see who it was. You rushed to click the answer button. 

“Y-yes father?” Your voice was thick with sleep and the rising skeletons around you looked at you with concern in their sleep heavy sockets. 

“You better get your sorry ass up and go to work! You have rent to pay to us this week and I better not fucking see you with those  _ things _ when I come to pick the money up tomorrow!” Your father’s voice was shrill in your ear and you had to hold it away from it for a moment before replying. You looked at Sans, who had an angry frown on his skull. 

You felt a burst of bravery and spoke with a defiant lit. “Father, my rent doesn't go to you. It goes to my landlord. I don't live with you anymore.” 

“ARE YOU TALKING BACK TO ME YOU LITTLE BITCH?” His voice blared out of the speaker and it made you jump back, straight into Orange’s calming arms. He rubbed your shoulders to try to relax you. You had started to shake and Red had grabbed the phone from your hands and you immediately went to grab for it. Your father couldn't find out, he just couldn't. 

“N-no!” You called out and ripped the phone from his large hands, accidentally ending the call. 

Your eyes widened as you held the phone in your hands. It rang a second later and when you hit the answer button, your father was screaming into the phone where before he was only shouting. 

“DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE HANG UP ON ME AGAIN OR I WILL TEAR YOUR THROAT OUT!” His loud voice made a couple of the skeletons flinch when he screamed. 

“ I-i’m sorry father! My p-phone slipped out of my hands and dropped on the floor!” Your eyes had began to flood with tears and you felt so scared. He never threatened you like that before, but you know how he could hurt you. 

“You better go to fucking work.” He said after a moment and hung up. The phone flew from your hand and you wailed. You turned around and laid your shaking body in Orange’s arms. Loud sobs had erupted from your body as you freaked out. All the skeletons in the room didn't know what to do. To see her this scared was something else. It was like the fear that they felt with the red eyed child of Sans’ and Red’s frequent nightmares. 

“H-he never threatened me like that before!” Her hands gripped Orange’s like it was a lifeline. 

 

Orange and Sans shared a look and Sans teleported your cellphone to his hand. After a couple clicks, he brought the device up to his non-existent ear. Loud rings were heard and then a soft voice answered the phone. 

“Stargazer’s books how may I help you?” 

“heh, hello. I am calling on behalf of (Y/N)?” Sans baritone voice held a lit of concern. The person on the other end didn't reply for a tiny bit and a flurry of papers was heard. 

“Is this an associate of Mr. (L/N) calling about his daughter’s work habits?” The voice sounded strained. 

“No, this is her friend Sans. We wanted to see if she could have the day off. Her father..” He trailed off. 

“ Is she okay? Did she harm herself?” The person shot question after question and then softly, “Did he strike her again..?” 

His eye lights flitted to her curled up form. “She is okay for now, but her father has threatened her and she needs a stress relief day.” 

“Consider it done. She will get paid for the day and if she needs any others, just feel free to call. I’ve known her for a couple of years now and she never takes days off. She deserves a day with her friend.” The line disconnected a couple minutes later after they exchanged goodbyes. 

Sans put the phone down and slowly started to pet your hair. You flinched a little bit but then soon relaxed. You wiped the tears from your face. Through your crying, You didn't notice Blue and Papyrus walking away to the stairs and when Berry saw them, he followed.

“You didn't need to do that Sans..” You said in a hoarse voice. You had cried too much the past few days and it was warring on your throat. 

“Nah kid, you needed it. We can see how your soul is pulsing with fear and too much stress.” Orange said as he patted your cheek. In your state, the softness of his hoodie both somewhat relaxed you and made you comfortable. This comfort was broken when the energetic skeletons bounded back into the room taking your hands and sat you against the couch. Blue held a brush and a spray bottle in his hands and he pulled your hair out of your bun and sprayed it and started to brush your (h/c) locks. 

“U-uh…?” You were so confused and slightly disoriented, yet feeling the soft way that Blue brushed your hair calmed you down much like Oranges hoodie did. 

“WE ARE GONNA HAVE A FUN FILLED DAY THAT WILL HOPEFULLY MAKE YOU RELAX!” Papyrus exclaimed as he sat in front of you with a bundle of clothes. He took your rumpled sweater that revealed your black tank top. His eye lights stared at the scars that littered your shoulders from nails that dug too far into your skin. After a moment that you didn't say anything, He wrapped you into a shawl like blue shirt. 

“WE DIDN'T THINK THAT YOU WANTED TO LOOK LIKE A HOBO WHEN YOU WENT OUT WITH US PEASANT! SO WE ARE CLEANING UP YOUR DIRTY ATTIRE!” Berry said matter of factly as he stood near the little group. Once Blue and Papyrus thought you looked decent enough after holding a semi cold washcloth to your cheeks and under your eyes to help the swelling from crying. 

“I FOUND OUT THIS HELPS HUMANS FROM A MAGAZINE THAT I SAW AT CAPTAIN ALPHYS’ HOUSE WHEN I WENT TO TRAIN.” Blue said to you as the hyper skeletons pushed you out the door.

“COME MUTT YOU ARE GOING TO! YOU NEED TO GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS ANYWAY!” Berry demanded his brother as he stomped out the door.

“Of course m’lord.” Syrup followed after his loud brother. 

 

_ You were filled with utter confusion and giddiness about what was about to come. Not at all worried about any or the consequences _ . 


	12. A day at the Arcade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the distant updates! It's hard to find motivation lately. 
> 
> Come bother me about any of my fics on Tumblr! @Daveysramblehour
> 
> Feel free to email me @nocivenox@gmail.com

You found yourself hand in hand with Blue and Papyrus as your group walked down the street. Papyrus had wanted to drive his red Lamborghini, but Blue had made a very good point that the car couldn't hold everyone safely. So, they decided to walk to their destination. 

“At least we get some exercise..?” You said in a small tone. Compared to your loud companions, you couldn't get your throat to make a sound louder than a whisper. Crying seemed to make it extremely hard for you to talk so you ended up forgoing it altogether some days. 

After a couple of minutes of walking, your group come up to an arcade. The sparkling lights caught your attention and when you looked inside, you saw the big “monster friendly” sign and your face brightened significantly. 

“I have never been to an arcade before..” You said in amazement as Blue held the door open for you. 

“ARE YOU SERIOUS? WE FOUND THIS PLACE LAST YEAR AND IT'S BEEN OUR FAVORITE PLACE TO HANG OUT! RIGHT BLUE?” Papyrus placed his gloved hand on your shoulder and you could see the excited glint in his eye. 

“OH YES MISS (Y/N) THIS PLACE IS THE GREATEST! NOW LET'S GO SEE WHO THE BEST AT GAMES IS!” Blue ran past you and up to the counter where the clerk had a broad grin on his face.

“Hey little man, here with your family to have a good time again? Where's your bro?” The clerk said as he leaned on the counter to talk to Blue. 

“ORANGE ISN’T HERE, BUT WE BROUGHT BERRY, SYRUP AND OUR NEW FRIEND (Y/N)! I JUST FOUND OUT THAT SHE HAD NEVER BEEN TO THE ARCADE BEFORE!”

The clerk gasped and put a hand on his chest over his heart in fake hurt. “How unfortunate! A soul who has never seen the miracle of joystick games and the friendly battles that commence Here! It's so scandalous!” You walked up to the counter as the guy went on his miniature rant. You had a soft grin on your face. You felt your giddiness at the prospect of playing the vast majority of games that littered the arcade. 

“Oh clerk of the arcade can you help little ol’ me learn how to play the games?” You said in a dramatic lit as you draped the top part of your body on the counter. The clerk laughed and patted your neatly done hair. 

“Well my little protege, first you need one of these.” With a grace of a male, he pulled out a card that held the name of the arcade in bright big letters. “This little card right here hold all the money that you place in it so you can swipe and play any game that you so choose!” The clerk gave a dramatic bow and slapped the card onto the counter next to you. You both ended up laughing hard at each other's silliness. 

“IF YOU GUYS ARE DONE WE CAN GO AND PLAY THESE SHIT GAMES.” Berry yelled at you both as he stomped his foot. You could tell in his gaze that he wasn't really mad, just irritated that he couldn't go play yet. 

“It is 10 dollars for 100 coins, but because you are new here, we gotta sweet promo for you. You little missy get 200 coins for 10 dollars.” The clerk smiled at you and you quickly handed over the ten dollar bill and received the card in return. 

Once you got the card, you ran into the arcade with the excitement of a child who you never could be. 

“What do we do first??” You turned to the skeletons as your eyes scanned all the games that were around.

“WELL, WE CAN DO SOME RACING GAMES TO START OUT ON IF YOU WANT (Y/N)! “ Papyrus pointed to a cartoon themed racing booth. You scrunched your nose at his selection and your eye caught a game and you squealed. 

“I WANNA DO THAT!” You yelled out and pointed at a two person 4-wheeler game that moved around as you crashed into items to gain a boost. You ended up coughing after your yell due to your parched throat, But that wouldn't keep you from playing this game. 

“SURE MISS (Y/N)! ANYTHING YOU WANT!” Blue grabbed your hand and you both sprinted to the game and waited your turn to ride. 

 

Berry followed behind Papyrus and some movement in the corner of his eye sockets got his attention. He swore underneath his breath. It was the two thugs from a couple of weeks ago. They were at one of the booths loitering around seeming to be nonchalant as they watched your group. What were they doing here? What did they want to accomplish in a public place? 

“MUTT!” Berry turned to his brother who was slouched against a table. “We Need To Keep An Eye On Those Two. They Are From A Couple Weeks Ago. When Blue And I Got Attacked.” Syrup quickly looked over his shoulder. He looked back toward his brother and nodded slightly. 

Berry turned back toward the group and saw that you were winning against Papyrus with Blue in the seat next to you. This was probably the first time that he had heard you laugh out loud and sound so happy, not even your cuddle pile had brought this much happiness to your features. He smirked and made his way over to Papyrus’ side when you finished your game. 

“I WANT TO GO AGAINST THE HUMAN NOW! I WILL DEFEAT HER!” He forcibly moved Papyrus to the next seat over and took over driving. 

“You can do it m’lord.” Rumbled Syrup as he looked on. Your group played a couple of games against each other with you having a lead. 

“LET'S GO TO THIS GAME NEXT!” Blue dragged you out of the car and up to a big platform that was glittering with lights and pulsing music. 

“Dance Dance Revolution..?” You asked with a curious lit. 

“YES! CHARA SHOWED ME THIS GAME WHEN WE CAME HERE A COUPLE WEEKS BACK!” Blue got up onto the platform and you followed. 

“NOW ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS STEP ONTO THE ARROWS WHEN THEY COME ONTO THE SCREEN!” He thrust his card through and you followed suit and Blue let you pick the song and difficulty. You chose beginner since this would be your first time doing a game like this at all. 

After the first round, you were panting and a giddy laugh came from your mouth. 

“I love this game! Come on Blue! I'm gonna try easy!!” You swiped your card again and you ended up playing the game for another 30 minutes. When you went to step off the platform, your wobbly legs let go and you tumbled. Your knees hit the ground hard and you let out a wince

“Hold on there Sugar, I think you need a break.” Syrup’s husky voice came near you and you felt yourself get picked up by his bony grip. You were then placed into a chair. 

“Let’s go get her some food Papyrus.” Syrup and Papyrus left to get food and drinks and you were left with the second and third skeletons that you met. While you waited, you flipped the card between your fingers and started at the card. After a moment, you felt a couple of vibrates in your pocket. You grabbed your phone and looked to see a couple of texts from your father and one from Sans. You decided to ignore the ones from your dad because normally during work you don't respond to him so it wouldn't be out of the ordinary not to. You tapped onto the message from Sans.

**PunMaster: hey how is everything?**

**(Y/N): Everything is great! I've been having a blast with the boys. I did take a tumble at the end though :c. But I'm okay! Syrup was kind enough to help me up.**

**Sans: thats good kiddo. we will be having Grillby’s when you come back.**

**(Y/N): okay! See you later!!**

As your message sent, you saw a shadow loom over you. You quickly put your phone away and turned around with a kind smile on your face. You instantly froze up when you saw who was behind you. 

 

_ “Miss us little bitch?” The man from the alleyway said as he grabbed your shoulder roughly.  _


	13. A Fight Unintended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on semi-hiatus but i felt inspired! 
> 
> Tw: blood, pain, intended rape 
> 
> Come bother me on my tumblr @daveysramblehour   
> I wanna know what you think!

Your body lit up with fright. You didn’t think that these men would try to hurt you again like this. Your body was frozen in his tight grip. 

“It took us a bit to find you little lady, but I’m so happy that I did.” The male’s liquor infused breath made you slightly gag as he leaned forward to get closer to your face. “We can now get our revenge for the rock you hit me with.” Your eyes widened as you saw the scar of the rock that you had thrown at him. You began to tremble as the man’s grip began to dig painfully into your shoulder. 

“YOU UNHAND THE HUMAN YOU DISGUSTING WRETCH!” Berry’s voice interrupted your frightened staredown. His eyelights were small as he stared at the man who held you, fury slowly making them light purple.

“whatcha’ gon do about it? Last time you couldn’t do jack shit you little shit.” The male’s voice held a laugh as he roughly pushed you out of the seat. You stumbled and whimpered. All the bravery that you felt that day wasn’t present now. You were just a tired, shaking mess. What were you to do? You had no weapon and the only one that you suspected could help was off getting food at the other end of the arcade.  

“PLEASE LET MISS (Y/N) GO!” Blue said as he puffed out his chest in a show of protectiveness as he leaped out of the chair, followed by berry. 

“Y’all can’t do anything you filthy monsters. We just wanna get our revenge. Maybe we oughta get revenge on you too?” He nodded to the guy next to him that you just noticed and black gloves took the shoulders of both monsters. 

“LIKE WE WOULD LET YOU DO ANYTHING TO OUR PRECIOUS FRIEND!” Blue ripped the grip on his shoulder off and pushed the male behind him. 

“EVEN IF I DON’T CARE FOR THE HUMAN, YOU NEED TO LEAVE" Berry remarked as he assessed the situation as the male was thrown off. 

“What the hell is going on here?” A new voice came into the mix as the counter clerk came over to the group. 

“Ain’t nothing happening but a little chat here boy. Now run back to your shitty job.” The man sneered as he roughly pushed the clerk. 

“What I see here is that you are about to hurt 3 innocent people.”He spoke while he got himself together. “I have the mind to call the police if you don’t leave!” 

The thug laughed. “They aren’t gonna do shit because they are monsters!” He pulled you close to him. “But this one might be a little fun huh Jim?” Hot breath slithered down your neck as the thug talked to his friend as he recovered from Blue’s shove. 

“UNHAND HER AT ONCE!” Blue summoned a bone that glittered blue at the thug and when he tried to dodge it, it disappeared into his chest. The man let out a strangled yell of pain and released you. 

“You son of a bitch! You will pay for that!” The man roared and whipped out a knife, ready to stab at Blue. His hand was hidden behind your back as you stood in front of him. He couldn’t hurt Blue! You felt a surge of adrenaline and in a fit of stupidity, you ran at Blue to either get him out of the way, or shield him. No matter what you chose, you paid the price. A hot white searing pain developed in your back shoulder blade as you pushed Blue down. A whimpering cry came from the skeleton as you fell on top of him beginning to leak crimson blood out of the wound. 

“Hey what the fuck! Why would you do that!” The clerk yelled as he ran at the thug and tried to wrestle him away from you when he was in full swing ready to deal a deadly blow with another knife in his grip. Unfortunately you couldn’t deal with anything but the agonizing pain in your shoulder. Tears began to flow as you looked at the bright blue skeleton below you. Said skeleton was yelling, asking you if you were okay with tears in his eyelights.

You gave him a pained smile. “At least you are okay Blue. I couldn’t...let them get to you.” Every word and breath that came brought more and more pain and you began to notice that your blood was staining Blue’s outfit. “I’m so sorry B-blue.” 

“THAT DOESN’T MATTER! WE NEED TO GET YOU HELP!” Blue tried to move so that he could try to help, but it lead to a scream of pain from you. In the distance you hear another scream of pain and then a loud voice  sounded like Papyrus ask what happened. Sounds of fighting were low as the pain was taking over your senses. You were losing so much blood and every movement that you made caused the knife that you found out was lodged in your shoulder dig a little bit deeper into your shoulder. 

“MUTT! HANDLE THIS!” Berry’s voice sounded very close to you, but you didn’t have the energy to look. A growl was returned and chairs were knocked over. 

“BERRY WE HAVE TO CALL THE HUMAN POLICE FOR THE TWO INJURED. WE MUST TAKE (Y/N) HOME SO I CAN HELP HER! THE HUMAN CLERK HAS TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL.” Papyrus’ voice mixed in with the ringing that began to assault your ears as you slowly began to lose grip on reality. 

 

After a couple of minutes to an hour, you couldn’t tell because everything was so hazy, you saw flashing red and blue lights. Several voices filtered into your mind as you laid in a crumpled heap on top of the ever crying Blue. After a moment, a soft scratchy voice came to you. “Come on Sugar, we gotta take the knife out for evidence and then we can get you home so we can heal you.” You grunted as a response. 

“Okay, here it goes.” A skeletal hand laid next to the wound and the other grabbed the handle. You screamed in pain and pleaded for them to kill you to get the pain over with. 

“i'm sorry Sugar, i cant do that. Just deal with it for a few more seconds.” The voice counted down from 3 and you were immediately pelted with extreme pain when the knife was dislodged. Crimson spurted from your wound and you screamed until you ended up blacking out. 

 

“Come on guys, let’s get her home.” Syrup handed the bloody knife to the officer and picked up the unconscious (y/n) carefully in his arms. He glanced to the side as the remaining people were carried away on stretchers. Two were knocked out with bleeding heads and the innocent clerk was gripping his wounded side. “We will be pressing charges.” He snarled out as he was joined by the other skeletons. 

  
_ In a blink, the group arrived home and was rewarded with yells of concern.  _


	14. Anger Justified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thanks SkylerSkyHigh for giving me ideas for HP and LV ♥
> 
> come bother me at my tumblr @daveysramblehour! 
> 
> I also livestream pretty often now as well as Rp if you would like to check that out. Links are on my Tumblr @nocivenox ♥

“What happened?” Sans asked as his brother hurriedly laid down towels on the couch so that you wouldn’t bleed through it. 

“MISS (Y/N) WAS TRYING TO PROTECT ME AND GOT HURT!” Blue muffled shout came from Orange’s sweater, who he was latched onto. Blue hadn’t stopped crying since teleporting home. Blue felt that it was his fault that you got hurt. He wasn’t paying attention and you paid the price! 

“Bro, don’t worry, Papyrus is gonna heal her.” His brother’s voice tried to soothe him as tears soaked into his hoodie. Blue shook his head into Orange’s stomach. “I LET HER GET HURT! I AM THE MOST TERRIBLE PERSON!” 

“Don’t say that Blue, you couldn’t have known that she was gonna sacrifice herself like that.” Sans patted Blue’s head. 

“You are wrong there buddy.” Red spoke up as he watched Papyrus carefully dress (Y/N)’s wounds. 

“What do you mean there buddy?” Sans shifted his attention to Red as he moved to stand next to him. Sans and Red had very similar personalities, even if Red was more perverted and very brash. They both had this knack of feeling a person out without seeing their soul. 

“Haven’t you seen how she talks about herself? She says that hates herself and she wishes she could die. That much low self esteem has most likely fuckin’ made her want to self sacrifice to save baby blue”. Red’s eyelights held a soft look as he put himself in your shoes for a minute. Boss would hit him and scream at him when he was being lazy, but that’s just how it was in his dimension. The people were ruthless and hungry for power. Weakness wasn’t tolerated and much like (Y/N), he hid it away with puns.

The boys were interrupted as Papyrus gasped. 

“I HAVE.. NEVER SEEN A SOUL LIKE THIS!” Said skeleton held a soft lavender glow in his large gloves. In those gloves was your nearly shattered soul. It’s shape was littered with cracks and looked sickly. It barely floated in Papyrus’ careful grip while pulsing with a sluggish purple glow. 

“OH MY GOSH! THAT IS JUST HORRIBLE! WHAT DID  _ HE  _ DO TO HER?!” Blue’s heart shattering cry came as his eye lights landed on the soul. 

An almost animalistic growl came from Syrup as he walked up to Papyrus. “That bastard..  _ Those sick minded fucks _ ” His bones slightly rattled as his anger slowly took him over. 

“MUTT! GO TO YOUR ROOM BEFORE YOU DESTROY THIS LIVING ROOM WITH THE HUMAN IN IT!” Berry commanded and Syrup disappeared. Berry himself was slightly shaking as he was there to see you get injured and was in rage about what happened to the human’s soul. 

Sans himself was just staring at the soul with his eye lights extinguished. Just how bad did he fuck you up? He was going to pay and everyone in this household agreed with him. The only one who didn’t share the same feelings was Edge. 

“HOW  _ PATHETIC _ IS THIS HUMAN TO LET HER SOUL GET THIS DAMAGED?” Edge’s laugh echoed through the house. 

“You might want to step off there  _ buddy”  _ Sans’ blue fired eye light flared as he spoke to the dark skeleton.

Edge scoffed and began to walk upstairs. “TELL ME WHEN THE WHELP IS OUT OF THIS HOUSE!” 

The house fell into silence as everyone took in the small soul and the wounded you that was on the couch. Varying looks of pity and understanding littered the skeletons faces.

The silence was broken as Papyrus asked a question. “Should we check her Hp and stats? It’ll be easier to see how to treat her best.” There were murmurs of agreement and magic filled the air as you were checked. 

*** Y/N L/N**

**HP: 3/10**

**5 ATK**

**2 DEF**

**Weakened by self harm wounds and knife wound to the back.**

“SHE ONLY HAS 10 HP..?” Blue hiccuped. 

“Y-yeah.. It looks like it..” Red trailed off.

“ISN’T HUMANS SUPPOSED TO HAVE 20 HP LIKE FRISK?” Papyrus’ shaky voice asked. 

“Not necessarily paps.” Sans looked closer at the trembling soul. “Frisk is a kid. From what i’ve seen, kids have a max of 20 HP, whereas the older you get, the higher it becomes. Normal Adults have around 100/250 HP because they optimistic about their life and their goals.” 

“Humans like (Y/N) will have less because society deemed them “broken”, those with those mental illnesses that human therapists attach to them.” Orange spoke up, holding his brother close. 

“Judging by what (Y/N) has told us about her childhood, she has had depression since her parents started beating her. Her self worth was very damaged so she has less HP than a child. Plus all the scars that we have seen has probably made it worse..” Sans trailed off as he looked away, lost in his thoughts. 

“Sweetheart has been through some shit, so of course  _ they   _ would deem her “broken”. Damn idiots and making her feel like utter shit.” Red ground out. 

“I SHOULD PROBABLY START HEALING HER NOW. “ Papyrus’ eye sockets held bright orange tears as he shuffled closer to you. A green glow swirled around your fractured soul and soon it began to gain it’s color back. 

\----

_ Dark.  _ That’s all that was around you. Your tears were long dried onto your face as you floated in this space. Memories flew past as your unconscious mind replayed the times of pain that occurred in your life. Nothing hurt so bad as the knife was in your shoulder. You had screamed for damn near eternity when you awoke in this hazy plane. 

Suddenly a bright orange heart popped up near you and you felt lighter in this abyss. You smiled gently at the heart. Soon the space was occupied by more hearts, upside down hearts that flared with blues and oranges and purples. What were these? They felt warm and you glanced at the 1st heart and noticed that a stream of green color flowed into your body. 

“Whats.. This? It feels so nice.. So warm.. So happy..” A small smile spread across your face and your eyes closed. Only to be awaken into the real world, the waking world. 

Your eyes blinked as you found yourself on your stomach on the Skeleton family’s couch. 

A hushed voice sounded near your left and you glanced at the speaker. 

“Hey kiddo? We need to talk.” 

 

_ What were these eyes of anger and sadness on Sans?  _


	15. A Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting into some angst and more plot! 
> 
> Like every chapter, letting yall know i have a tumblr! @daveysramble hour
> 
> And since its kinktober, I may or may not being doing some smut ;3 come ask me about it!

“W-what’s wrong Sans..?” You asked as you pushed yourself up into a sitting position with your legs crossed. Confusion was written all over your face. What happened when you were out? You searched his eye lights as he stared at you with a weary gaze. All you could remember was screaming and blinding pain. For a moment too long your (e/c) irises stared into his bright eye lights and then you were suddenly engulfed in a hug by a crying skeleton. 

“OH MISS (Y/N)!!! I’M SORRY THAT YOU GOT HURT! IT WAS MY FAULT FOR NOT BEING A GOOD WARRIOR!” Blue’s sobs were loud and his voice sounded scratchy like he had been crying before hand. You pet the little skeleton’s head and held him close to you. 

“It’s not your fault Blue..” You felt guilty for making him cry this much. It started to hurt your chest and you brought him even closer and laid your chin on top of his skull. “I wanted to protect you..You are one of my precious friends and I couldn’t dare let something happen to you..” Small tears came to your eyes as you looked around the room as you spoke.  All the skeletons present had looks of sadness and sometimes anger. These were the people that you had told your story too, the people who tried to give you a nice and relaxing day. 

“MISS (Y/N)! YOU ARE CRUSHING ME!” Blue’s voice came from your shirt and you looked down at him with a glossy look. His eyesockets were tear-streaked, yet he still clung to you like you were going to leave. You loosened your hold on the poor skelly and patted his head.

“I’m sorry Blue.. I didn’t realize.” You wiped away the stray tears that came to your eyes. 

“IT’S OKAY MISS (Y/N)! ENOUGH OF THAT, ARE  _ YOU  _ OKAY?” Blue leaned back and looked you over. 

Your face held confusion once again. “What do you mean?” You thought for a moment before realization took over. You completely let go of Blue and your hands went to your back, one arm holding the other as you searched for the wound that you had suffered. “I-it’s gone..?” As your hand looked for the wound, you made another discovery. Your hands dropped and found purchase on each other looking for the ridges of your most recent self harming. “They are also healed..?” 

As the skeletons looked at you frantically searching your body for wounds that weren’t there, Papyrus gave you mercy and spoke. 

“AFTER COMING HOME FROM THE ARCADE, YOU WERE IN TERRIBLE SHAPE! YOUR SOUL- YOUR BODY WAS HURT SO MUCH SO I HEALED YOU!” Papyrus began to ring his gloves as he almost spoke of the state of your soul.Your eyes narrowed and you looked at him. 

“You were about to say something about my soul.” You got up and walked over to him. “What’s wrong with it?” 

“N-NOTHING HUMAN! I HEALED IT SO DON’T WORRY, YOU ARE OKAY! PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT IT.” Papyrus’ fidgeting was making you feel even more suspicious. 

“...Uh, if you really want to know, we… soul-d it.” Red interjected. Low, even by his standards, cursing himself below his breath.

His failed attempt at distracting you was in vain as you had enough with the diversions. 

“ _ what is wrong with my soul?”  _  You asked with an edge to your voice. 

“we can’t show you honey, it’s a secret thing to take out one’s soul.” Orange spoke next to you and put his hand on your shoulder. 

You whipped your head toward him and crossed your arms. “But it seems that y’all saw it because I’m assuming that Paps brought it out to heal me right? So what’s wrong with now? I trust you guys.” You felt hurt that they didn’t want to show you your own soul. Something seemed seriously wrong. 

All the skeletons looked at one another and no one seemed to move. For a moment you doubted that anyone would let up and bring it out, but suddenly Syrup appeared in front of you. 

“Here Sugar, I’ll bring it out.” There was no time for discussion in Syrup’s voice. “Take a deep breath, you will feel a slight pull.” You followed his instructions and you felt the pull and you forced yourself to relax. After a moment, a purple haze filled your vision and in Syrup’s hands was your soul. 

You gasped in complete horror. You eyes were stuck onto the sickly looking thing that was your soul. Tears filled your vision and you brought shaky hands up to take the little thing in your grasp. Syrup gently brought it to your quivering grip. 

He felt so bad for you in this moment. In his lands, this kind of soul would be destroyed immediately and many monsters who would see it, would be disgusted. Here in this moment, Syrup was not disgusted at the little purple heart that belonged to you. You were so hurt because of that bastard of a man that you call your father and it filled him with rage. M’Lord kept him alive with his 1 Hp soul with the collar around his neck and a tight lead on the Guard. He felt the urge to protect you from any danger and kill the man that made your soul broken like this. 

As your gaze roamed over your soul, you started to sob. Tears streamed down your flushed face as you took in the condition of your soul. 

“ _ of course!”  _  You choked out. “Of course it would be like this!” You pushed your soul back into your body and turned away from the skeleton household. “How could you stand to look at me?” Your arms wrapped around your shoulders as you sobs overtook you. “My soul is so  _ ugly".  _ It was such a sick little broken soul, it fit you perfectly. You were ugly. You were horrible. You were  _ broken _ . Your father had broken every part of you, even the one part that you thought would be the most beautiful part of yourself. You barely registered the pain of your nails digging into your arms. 

A strong hand grabbed your shoulder and forced you to turn around. 

“You listen here Sugar. You are _not_ ugly. You are _not_ broken. You are _hurt._ Your soul’s condition is _not_ your fault.” Syrup’s voice was slightly shaking. 

“Yeah kiddo. It’s your father’s fault. You have a soul of perseverance. Just because your soul is hurt right now, doesn't mean that you are ultimately broken.” Sans’ hand goes to your back and rubs it in a soft manner. 

“YEAH MISS (Y/N)! YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL! NO ONE CAN MAKE YOU THINK OTHERWISE. SOULS CAN CHANGE! WE CAN HELP YOU!” Blue hugs you tightly again and you stay limp in his hold. 

“HOW ABOUT I MAKE SOME FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI TO HELP YOU FEEL BETTER HUMAN!” Papyrus exclaims and runs into the kitchen. 

“HEY! THE HUMAN WILL NOT BE PLEASED WITH THAT CRAP! SHE WILL LOVE MY BURRITOS!” Berry rushes after Papyrus and tons of pots and pans began to bang. 

“...Oh boy. Avoiding a headache is gonna be im _ pasta _ ble with those two competing.” Sans comments after a short, still pause.

“You said it, brother.” Red chimes in. “They can be pretty much un _ berry _ ble sometimes, eh?”

You laugh slightly and Orange carefully rubs your cheeks to get rid of the tears. 

“Don’t worry Honey, you always have us.” 

You gave all the skeletons in your vicinity a grateful smile. “Did I ever tell you guys that I love you?” You blurted. 

All the skeletons face lit up with each of their unique blushes.

“Come on sweetheart, we didn’t do anything.” Red spoke as he hid into his jacket fluff. 

“Yeah kid, we didn’t do much. All we did was constantly put you in danger.” Sans’ sad voice came from next to you. 

You shook your head. “You make my days a little brighter when all they want to do is blend into the darkness. And that I’m grateful for.” 

“We do wanna have you do one thing though, Sugar.” Syrup put his hands on your shoulders and turned you towards him.

“What’s that?” You asked. 

  
_ “We want to teach you to fight.”  _


	16. Authors note: pregnancy

so hello there! i hope yall have had a great christmas! im sorry for the hiatus that i took. i am currently writing the chapters as i can. 

as you can see with the title, I am currently pregnant. this is my first pregnancy and it is kicking my ass. so thats most of the reason why these chapters are taking me so long to write. im so sorry guys! my schedule is gonna be so sporatic but i WILL finish these stories! so hang tight and be patient for the next chapter okay? thank you for your understanding :)


	17. The proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a slightly shorter chapter, but its to help get to the next part in Reader's story. 
> 
> if you want to know more, talk to me on my tumblr daveysramblehour!

You looked into Syrup’s eye lights with a look of confusion. 

“You want to teach me to fight?” 

Syrup nodded. “Unfortunately we can’t be there every waking moment to be there for you. You were very lucky that we were there when those two bastards hurt you.” He rubbed your shoulders as he saw the distress on your face. 

“B-but.. I’m  _ weak.  _ I can’t do anything..The only physical activity that I had was when I was in dancing classes when I was a kid. I can barely pick up a heavy box at work..” You looked down to the floor. “I was okay at dancing when I was a kid, but that didn’t really give me much strength.” 

“IT’S OKAY (Y/N)! WE CAN HELP YOU TRAIN!” Blue moved to your side and threw his arm around your shoulders causing Syrup to release his grip. “YOU CAN START BY GOING ON PAPYRUS’ AND I’S MORNING RUN!” His smile was infectious as you looked at his star sprinkled eye lights. 

You laughed a bit as you answered the excited skelly. “Well I don’t know how far I can get with you guys, but I can at least try right?” 

“THAT’S RIGHT! AND THEN WHEN YOU GET IN OUR LEAGUE WE CAN TRAIN WITH CAPTAIN ALPHYS AND CAPTAIN UNDYNE! THEY ARE ONE OF THE BEST FIGHTERS AND THEY OWN A SELF PROTECTION CLASS!” Papyrus’ loud voice yelled from around the corner as he brought in a bowl of spaghetti and handed it to you. 

“Bro i don't know if she will be ready for ‘dyne’s intense regimen of training.” Sans says as he lazily sits in a chair that’s near to where you are sitting. 

“Yeah, she’s like a wild animal. It’s ‘un _ bear _ able’.” Orange cracked, chuckling at his own dumb joke.

“She sure is ef _ fish _ ent, you’ve gotta give her that.” Sans retorted.

“Yeah, it’s almost like a really exhausting work of art. Like _ scaling _ a giant  _ salmona Lisa _ .”

“Is she really that bad?” You asked curiously. You have never heard of Undyne but her name vaguely sounds like someone that you heard of on the news. 

“SHE IS SO AWESOME! HER AND ALPHYS CAN SUPLEX ANYTHING THAT THEY WANT! THEY BOTH HAD A SUPLEX CONTEST WHEN THEY MET! IT WAS AMAZING TO SEE WHAT THEY COULD THROW!” Blue jumped up and down as he talked about them. 

“You seem like you like them huh Blue?” You giggled a little at his antics. 

“WELL YES (Y/N)! ALPHYS HELPED ME WITH MY ROYAL TRAINING AND SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND! WHEN WE MET CHARA, WE ENDED UP BURNING DOWN HER HOUSE WITH OUR FIERY PASSION!” Blue shook you a bit as he told his tale. 

“I HAD A SIMILAR THING HAPPEN WITH UNDYNE WHEN WE MET FRISK! HER FISH HOUSE WAS ON FIRE BUT IT WAS THE MOST MYSTICAL SIGHT!” Papyrus sat on the opposite side of you as you listened to their stories while taking small bites of your spaghetti. 

“Well it seems like they are really..intense.” 

“Oh honey you couldn’t get any more intense than those two.” Orange laughs as he watches your interaction with his family. 

You smile at him as you, Blue and Papyrus talk more about Undyne and Alphys’ unusual behaviors. You talk with them for another few hours until you hear your phone’s alarm go off. You glance at the time and gasp a little bit. 

“Oh guys! I’ve been here for so long! I can’t believe how fast time flies when I’m talking with you guys. I gotta get home.” You pick up your long forgotten empty bowl and go into the kitchen to place it into the sink. When you are finished you walk over and give each of the sitting skeletons a hug. “Thank you for being there for me guys, I really appreciate it.” 

“YOU'RE WELCOME! WE WILL COME FOR YOU EARLY TOMORROW FOR TRAINING!” Blue ecstatically hugs you. 

“YES WE WILL GO EASY ON YOU TOMORROW FOR YOUR FIRST TIME SO BE PREPARED WITH GYM CLOTHES!” Papyrus says as he receives his hug. 

“I definitely will be ready. I will bring a backpack with water for myself.” You tell them as you get your shoes on. “Bye guys!” You said as you left.

The night past by in relative quiet. The attack and the subsequent revelation that your father had basically destroyed your whole being left you with a bad taste in your mouth. Seeing how small and frail your soul was, you didn’t want to injure yourself further by doing what you normally did when you were stressed. You decided to take a nice warm bath with one of your favorite bath bombs. Baths were one of the only things that calms you down when everything gets too bad. Popping in a lavender scented galaxy bomb and clicking your music on, you settled into the warm water. As you body began to relax, you took stock of how your life has been. This has been a frightening experience for you. The only reason you are friends with these monsters is because of speciest assholes wanting to hurt some innocent monsters. These assholes then decided to hurt you when you tried to defend them. You cursed the human race as you quietly hummed to your music. Music used to be the thing that helped you through your life, but now with the smiles and protective tendencies of these skeletons, you had a new outlet. You didn’t realize how lonely you were until you spent your time with the guys. You were a loner in school because of your family. The stupid parties and courses that you had to deal with because of your abusive parents. You sighed as you got out of the bath and headed to bed. Tomorrow was your first workout with Blue and Papyrus. You needed to prepare your body.

  
  
  



	18. Chapter 17: Exercise Is For The Weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some exercise and then something bad happens, oh shit this is gonna get real. 
> 
> If you haven't seen my link for the discord here it is! https://discord.gg/jDUKeWG  
> Bug me at my Tumblr @daveysramblehour

True to their world, the two sweetest skeletons woke you up early. You normally got up at around 10 A.M to get ready for work and everything, but you didn’t think that they would call your phone at  _ 6 A.M.  _

You groaned as the little skeleton jingle that you set for Blue went off. You fumbled around on your side table for your phone. You ended up dropping it on the floor and in your half asleep state, you leaned over a little bit too far and ended up face planting into the carpet. 

“Ugh fuck!” You yelled into the carpet. Grabbing your phone, you answered right before it cut off. “Hello?” You answered in a rough sleepy voice. 

“GOOD MORNING MISS (Y/N)!” Blue’s loud voice startled you and you couldn’t help but squeak and move the phone away from you. 

“Good morning Blue. Is it time for training?” You asked as you moved some hair away from your eyes. 

“WHY YES IT IS! WE WILL BE THERE IN EXACTLY 10 MINUTES! PLEASE BE READY BY THEN!” 

“Roger” You replied and then said goodbye to the cheerful skeleton. You really didn’t want to be awake this early, but you couldn’t really ditch the adorable skellies. They just wanted to help. You huffed as you got up and proceeded to scour your dresser for the minimal work out clothes that you thought you had. After 10 minutes of looking by throwing your clothes everywhere, you ended up grabbing a black loose fitting tank top, and some basketball shorts that you got from one of the many failed sports that you tried playing along with a Red sports bra and black high tops. You wrestled your untamed hair into a ponytail and grabbed a backpack throwing in a couple of water bottles. You silently cursed yourself for agreeing to partake in the skeletons activities and opened the door as you heard the doorbell ring. 

“HELLO (Y/N) ARE YOU READY FOR OUR RUN?” Papyrus asked as you looked over his outfit. It was a weird ensemble that included a sweatband and basketballs attached to his shoulders. You looked to the right and saw that Blue had the same outfit and you couldn’t stop a smile from blossoming on your face. 

“Hell yeah I am Pap.” You patted his chest and turned around to lock your door. “Let’s go guys!” You wanted to get done with the exercising as fast as you could. You wouldn’t admit it, but you hate to exercise. Maybe doing so with friends will help you like it more? 

The boys cheer and walk you to a small park thats a few blocks away from your house. 

“WE NORMALLY START HERE AND GO AROUND A FEW STREETS THAT END UP HERE! LET’S START OUT WITH A STRETCH!” Blue tells you as you giggle at the stars that light up his eye sockets. He must be very excited to be able to spend some more time with you, you guess. You nodded and both skeletons go into stretches that you couldn’t do to save your life. You decided to do the various stretches that you did when you were in ballet. You stretched out your legs, back and arms. There was a fairly noticeable strain on your muscles as you stretched them. You chalked it up from not moving around like you used to. It hurt, but it also felt very relieving because muscles that felt somewhat tight before loosened and you felt somewhat lighter. 

“OKAY LET’S START OUT WITH A SMALL JOG AND WORK OURSELVES UP TO A FULL OUT SPRINT!” Papyrus patted your back and you all started out in a jog. The boys were much faster than you and you ended up getting left behind quite a lot in the span of a couple of minutes. Your breathing was labored since you haven't exercised like this in a couple of years. You felt shame course through your body as you slowed down. Blue looked behind and saw the expression that you had. He tapped Papyrus and they both slowed down until they were next to you. 

“DON’T WORRY MISS (Y/N)! WE HAVE BEEN DOING THESE JOGS EVERY DAY SO DON’T BE UPSET THAT YOU ARE THIS SLOW!” Blue tried to make you feel better, but it only made you more upset. Blue looked alarmed as you looked even more down. 

“LET’S TAKE A BREAK!” Papyrus suggested and you all pulled to the side and you greedily drank some water. You sighed and looked at the floor. 

“I don’t think I’m good at this. You are both much much faster than me and I feel like I’m slowing you down..” You wiped at the tears that began to fall. You felt hands on your shoulders and you reluctantly looked up to see Papyrus giving you a soft look. 

“JUST BECAUSE YOU SLOW US DOWN DOESN’T MEAN THAT YOU ARE A BURDEN! THIS IS YOUR FIRST TIME RUNNING IN A VERY LONG TIME AND THAT’S OKAY! YOU ARE DOING A GREAT JOB JUST THE WAY YOU ARE!” 

“YEAH! YOU AREN’T GONNA BE THE BEST AT RUNNING RIGHT WHEN YOU START MISS (Y/N) IT’S ALL ABOUT PRACTICE AND WE ARE HERE TO ENCOURAGE YOU! SOON YOU WILL BE GREAT LIKE US!” Blue added as they both struck a pose and their twin scarves fluttered in the breeze. You couldn’t help but giggle at their posing. Man you loved these skeletons. They never stopped encouraging you. 

“Thank you guys.. I really do suck at being optimistic.” You laughed a little as you spoke lowly of yourself. 

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO BE OPTIMISTIC! WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS AND WE ARE HERE TO HELP YOU! SO LET’S GET BACK OUT THERE AND WORK OUR HARDEST!” Papyrus smiled at you and you nodded. You threw your empty bottle out and started to jog again. 

 

You finished your run about an hour after and as you stretched your body out to release some of the tension that you had built, your phone rang. You answered and was met with a hiccup and garbled words mixed with crying from your boss. 

“Hold on..say that one more time?” You listened closely as you tried to decipher her words. 

“I know you are recovering, but I need you to get to the store as fast as you can please.. It’s bad.” You were alarmed and you told her you were on your way. 

“Come on guys let’s go see what happened.” Concern flooded your being as you quickly made your way to the bookstore. When you go there, you gasped and you felt fear course through your body. 

 

The store was trashed and words were spray painted on the walls. 

_ MONSTER LOVER, STAY OUT OR YOU'RE NEXT _


	19. The disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! In comes the ambassador and her lady toriel! 
> 
> dont forget to disturb me at daveysramblehour on tumblr! or on discord if you have the link!

Your eyes were stuck on the words that were messily spray painted on the remnants of the store. Your hands began to tremble the more that you stared. 

“(Y/N)!” A sobbing voice cried near the front of the store and you looked over to see your boss. 

She looked like a mess. Your boss was normally a strong willed tall woman who had beautiful red locks that hung in ringlets around her round face. At this moment, she looked completely different. Her normally perfect hair was quickly thrown up in a ponytail that was so close to falling out of its hold. Her striking eyes were surrounded by smudges of black eyeliner that streaked down her face because of her crying. You ran over to her and enclosed her shaking body in a close hug.

“What happened?” You asked in a voice thick with emotion.  She hugged you tighter before releasing you so that she could wipe at her eyes. 

“I was just putting away new freight when I heard glass shattering. I immediately went to go and saw that one of the window panels was smashed.” Her voice shook as she relayed the story. “The next thing I knew, there were tons of bricks going through the window and I ducked for cover. It was over in about 10 minutes. I tried to call the police.. but my phone was upstairs and the store’s phone line was cut.” The amount of fear in her eyes made you want to cry and cover her in all the fluffiest blankets in the world. “I was so scared (Y/N).. I was afraid that I was gonna get hit with one of the bricks or someone was gonna come in..” She looked at you and took your face in her shaking hands. “Is this how you felt when you defended those boys in the alley?” 

You took her hands and made her let go of your face. You leaned forward and laid your forehead against hers. You hoped that this calmed her a bit and sure enough it did. When you spoke, your voice was husky and you let the few tears go that had been building up. 

“It was so scary Boss. I wanted to run..I wanted to scream for someone else to help them, but I knew that if I left, Blue and Berry would probably be  _ dead.”  _ Your voice shook at the word. 

“YOU WERE VERY BRAVE TO SAVE US MISS (Y/N)!” Blue’s voice made you flinch and your boss grip your hands tighter. You looked over to see that Blue was giving you and your boss a look of concern while Papyrus was turned around with his phone up to where his ear was supposed to be, whispering into the receiver. 

“T-thank you Blue.” You gave him a soft smile as you rubbed her hands. “You were very brave as well hun, for sticking up for yourself.” You turned back to your boss and wiped away the tears that came again. “And you did what you had to do to survive. Any of those bricks could have hurt you badly and I’m glad that they didn’t.” She nodded and hiccuped and laid her forehead back onto yours, seeking the comfort you knew that you could give her. 

“I HAVE CONTACTED THE POLICE AND LADY ASGORE TO COME IMMEDIATELY!” Papyrus came over and stood near you, giving your boss the space she needed.

“Lady Asgore..?” You questioned him. 

“THE QUEEN OF MONSTERS AND FRISK’S MOTHER! I BELIEVE FRISK WILL ALSO BE HERE BECAUSE THEY CAN LEND A HAND.” Blue added as he heard your question. You made a noise of understanding and went back to comforting your boss. 

About 30 minutes later, you and your boss were in an ambulance with a blanket secured around you. She wouldn’t let you go as she recounted the accident and when she was finished, she laid her head on your shoulder and closed her eyes. You watched as the police walked every single tile of your store and took multiple pictures. A police officer came up to you and you looked up at him. 

“May I ask a question m’am?” The polite officer asked. You nodded and he held up the notebook that he had. 

“Is this the first time that this store has encountered Monster violence? Have you or your employer encountered anything else?” 

Your face must have darkened because the officer studied your face more.

“Yes. A couple of days ago I was attacked by two men who have hatred towards monsters.” Your voice held malice toward them, as they ruined a good day with your skeleton friends. The officer wrote that down and looked back at you. 

“Do you think that these attacks are connected?” 

“Possibly, seeing as the words “Stay out or your next" is spray painted across the building I work at" You said bitterly. He nodded and handed you a card. 

“I am very sorry for two accidents to occur in a week. If you have any information, please contact me.” You nodded and he went on his way. 

“MISS (Y/N)!” Blue’s voice made you look over to him and you saw a big goat monster holding a small brown haired child walking straight to you. You knew who these people were, seeing them all over the news when the monsters burst out, this was Toriel and Frisk.

“Hello child, I am so sorry that this has happened to you and your employer!” Toriel placed the child next to you and put her arms around both of you. 

“T-thank you..” Came the small whisper from your boss. You pat her head and hugged Toriel back. 

“Thank you m’am. It means a lot that you are here.” You felt a tug on the blanket and looked over at the little child next to you. They began to sign quickly and you blinked. You knew sign language because of your parents wanted you to know a lot of languages. “One more time? A little slower?” You asked politely. Frisk nodded and signed a little slower. 

“ _ I am very sorry for what happened to your bookstore! We are here to help! Blue and Papyrus are our family and since they speak so highly of you, we just have to help!”  _ As you figured out the signs in your head, your eyes began to water a bit. Your skeleton friends were everything to you and the fact that they contacted the ambassador of monsters and their queen, made you feel so loved. 

“T-thank you Frisk..” You wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. 

“Yes dear, we will get the best lawyer that we know that can help us with this mess.” Toriel rubbed your head as she would a child and it made you relax due to the fact that her fur was so soft. 

“YEAH WE WILL DO OUR BEST TO HELP AS WELL MISS (Y/N)!” Both Blue and Papyrus chimed in together. 

After a couple more minutes of talking with everyone, you left to take your boss home and promised to be there in the morning to help her clean the shop. 

As you walked home that night, you knew that in the near future that you would have JUSTICE. 


	20. Help is coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a chapter! I'm so sorry that it took me months to come up with one. 
> 
> Motherhood is so insane especially now that im back to work! But i havent forgotten about this story or my others! just please be patient with me!!
> 
> Please feel free to come to my discord that I put in place for writers and people who generally like my story!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/jDUKeWG

The next few weeks were filled with stress and fear. You went back to work and helped out your boss in any way that you could. It took you a couple of days to clean the debris and get the store back into semi working order. You often came home utterly exhausted  would fall asleep once your head hit the pillow. You only got a couple of hours of sleep until your boss would call you crying. 

She was having a horrible time sleeping and would have such bad nightmares that you would have to stay awake with her until she cried herself back to sleep. 

 

“Boss, I think you need to get away for a couple of days.” You told her one night as you struggled to stay awake. The light sniffles that you heard from the other side of the phone stopped as she pondered what you had said. 

“But what about the store?” She said in a husky voice that often came from her crying. 

“I can run it and if I need help, you know Blue and Paps will help out.” 

 

After the incident your monster friends have been constantly checking on the two of you and Toriel often came over with a pie as you cleaned up the store. Toriel had told you that the pie was to help heal your boss’ soul as it was permanently damaged from the trauma. This information reminded you of your broken soul and it gave you a resolve to help her out in any way that you could. Lately, the boys have been coming to the store and helping out with little jobs. 

 

“I know and I appreciate it..” She trailed off. You could hear her tap away on her phone for a few minutes and you yawned and checked your phone. It was half past two in the morning and you could feel the sleepless days coming down on you. 

“Listen, tomorrow the store wont open so you can have some sleep.. and then I will go on a small vacation alright? I just booked a flight to Chicago where there is this spa that I’ve heard can calm me down..” She sighed. “I’m sorry that I’ve been such a burden on you (y/n).. This whole situation sucks.”

You smiled a little bit. You had heard this song and dance before with her and honestly, you felt the pain that she constantly felt and felt so useless sometimes because she was acting like this. 

“It’s okay boss. You deserve this time off. Seriously! I miss the fun loving woman that I love working for and seeing you like this just breaks my heart. You take as much time that you need and I will do my best to help out okay?” She agreed with a tiny hiccup and hung up. You sighed and then flipped to your messaging app and texted the skeleton that you knew would be up at this hour. 

 

**_(Y/n):_ ** _ Hey Sans? The boss is going on a vacation and I might need help in the store… so I was wondering if any one of the skeletons wanted to help out if I need it? Sorry for bothering you.. _

You couldn’t help but say sorry at the end of your text message. It was a habit that was hard to break. You were still getting used to texting anyone other than your father who still to this day kept annoying you about going to work and keeping up with your life. Thinking about your dad brought up a whole nother problem. The anti monster group who destroyed the store. The police had gotten back to you about the accident and it turned out that the most prominent and radical of the groups had caused it. Syrup was convinced that your father was apart of the group because of his hatred of the monsters. You remembered when he had called your friends filthy monsters and your chest burned with anger. You  _ hated _ that your dad had called them dirty. You didn’t care that he would hurt you, but your friends were another thing. After thinking about it, you agreed with Syrup, but what could you do about it? You had no proof that he was apart of the group that gave your boss PTSD. You sighed and put your arm over your eyes as your thoughts went spiraling out of control. Your phone soon vibrated with a new text message. 

**_Sans:_ ** _ its okay y/n. you know that we will be there for you. i know that paps and blue would definitely want to help and i talked it over with red and syrup and they are ready to help too even though i dont think they would be much help lol. _

You giggled a little. You knew that Red and Sans were lazy as a sloth so you couldn’t help but laugh at what Sans said. 

**(** **_Y/N):_ ** _ TBH I know Red wouldn’t do much but I appreciate help. Try to get some sleep okay? I’ll see you guys the day after tomorrow as Boss gave me the day off, so the store is closed so she can get ready to leave.  _

**_Sans:_ ** _ tell her to have a great time and have a good night (y/n) _

**_(Y/n):_ ** _ Night night _ . 

 

As you put your phone down so that you could sleep, your mind raced with what you had to do in the morning to gear yourself up for being the step in manager of the store. You could instantly feel the stress weighing in on you and the anxiety that started to creep into your chest. Taking a deep breath, you decided to take a jog in the morning once you were well rested. With that thought, you closed your eyes and drifted to sleep. 


End file.
